Can I get your number?
by ESLAEJ
Summary: Un mal día, lluvia, una librería, encuentros inesperados, nombres, teléfonos y amor a primera vista.


**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi/Levi Dandere.**

 **Más notitas al final (importantes). Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

 _ **Por favor escuchen "Your number" de SHINee minetras lo leen**_

* * *

Mi día empezó como mierda, no me levanté junto con el despertador, causando que no desayunara, no tenía ropa interior limpia más que unos bóxers súper ajustados que me hacen ver con nalgas inmensas, mi playera favorita estaba arrugada, mi pelo no se acomodaba bien y para cagarla más llegué tardísimo a la universidad y el cielo se veía un poco nublado. Bravo Eren.

-Eren, deberías de llevar un paraguas—escuché que mi compañero de piso, Armin, me decía por la ventana del cuarto

-¡No Armin, así estoy bien!— me despedí con la mano y corrí a la estación del tren, iba pasando por los mini puestos de libros y de repente… Empezó a llover.

Causando que mi pelo se hiciera como hongo, mi camisa comenzara a sentirse empapada junto con mi pantalón, y mis zapatos sonaban irritablemente cuando caminaba/corría.

Llegué a la librería más grande y más cercana, me refugié ahí secando mis zapatos antes de entrar… Hoy no iría a la universidad.

Le forcé una sonrisa a la bibliotecaria quien me veía con lástima, para después pensar en un tema de conversación

-Hola, ¿tienes alguna mesa sola?—pregunté

-¿Una mesa sola?—preguntó con impresión

-Si—respondí cortantemente

-No, lo siento, solo hay sillas solas—me respondió con una sonrisa

-Está bien, gracias—le hice un ademán con la mano y me encaminé a los estantes, pasando uno por uno, pero hubo un libro que me llamó la atención. Tenía una portada con un llamativo color verde y un teléfono en el centro. Lo acaricié un poco antes de tomarlo pero algo inesperado pasó...

Una mano extremadamente blanca y lisa tocó mi mano, una mano muy linda a decir verdad, supuse que era la mano de una señorita

-Lo sien—volteé a ver a la persona del otro lado por el hueco de un libro faltante, pero algo me detuvo al querer terminar la oración

-No te preocupes—no era la mano de una chica… ¡Era un chico! ¡Un chico extremadamente guapo!

-Emm… S-Si—titubeé al contemplar la belleza del chico: Ojos azules con un ligero tono plateado, tez blanca como la nieve, labios rosados y pequeños, pelo negro como la noche, estatura pequeña y un ceño fruncido.

Inesperadamente se hizo el silencio. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, incluso dejé de oír la lluvia, para reemplazar el ruido por los latidos de mi acelerado corazón. Él se quedó completamente callado, con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, con la mirada hacia el suelo.

¿Cuál será su nombre?

-Amm… Soy Eren—me presenté, sintiendo como de repente mis mejillas comenzaban a arder

-H-Hola, yo soy—su voz fue interrumpida por un trueno causante de la lluvia, provocando que ambos pegáramos un brinco

-Haha, esa lluvia—me reí un poco por su expresión de susto

-S-Si verdad—de la nada, él estaba aún más rojo, sus dedos temblaban un poco y evitaba el contacto visual. Así que le di la vuelta al estante, quedando frente a frente con sus ojos… Sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Estás bien?—le miré con preocupación

-S-Sí-me volteó a ver directamente a los ojos-¿T-Te gusta leer?

-No mucho, pero hoy me dio por querer leer ese libro—señalé el libro que tenía en sus manos

-Oh, si quieres puedes leerlo—me lo tendió haciendo más notorio el temblor de sus manos

-Oh no, está bien. Seguro tú quieres leerlo con más ganas que yo—le sonreí de nuevo

-No, no. Ya sería la tercera vez que lo leería—intentó sonreír

-Ni siquiera sé el nombre…-medio tomé el libro, leyendo el nombre—"¿Puedo obtener tu número?"

-S-Si, es muy interesante… Está hecho para los que no nos va bien en el amor—bajó su cabeza—aunque a ti de seguro te va bien por tu físico

-Ni creas haha, tengo un humor de perros. Me enojo muy fácil—le sonreí por tercera vez

-Hehe, ya lo creo—ahora sonrió sin pena alguna- -S-Sí…—se rascó un poco la cabeza-¿Y qué libros has leído?—preguntó, rompiendo el casi silencio incómodo

-P-Pues—ahora fue mi turno de ponerme rojo—"Amanecer rojo", "La cabaña", "El alquimista" pero se ve que tú lees mucho, seguro puedes leer cualquier libro

-Gracias—se sonrojó—de hecho si leo mucho—se formó una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara—en total 260 libros

-¡Impresionante!—le sonreí, provocando que sus piernas se pusieran a temblar

-G-Gracias—En lo que él me daba las gracias, volteé a ver la ventana, notando que la lluvia había parado

-Ya paró la lluvia…¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Tengo que ir a la universidad—se encaminó a la mesa donde estaba leyendo otro libro y guardó sus cosas en una mochila de cuero color negro—en Trost—comenzó a anotar unas cosas rápidamente en su libreta

-Yo voy para Shinganshina—comencé a buscar mi sudadera verde que estaba en las profundidades de mi mochila y me la puse

-Bueno E-Eren—se sonrojó al decir mi nombre—me tengo que ir o si no llegaré tarde—me tendió el libro con una sonrisa apenada—por favor léelo—después de eso de encaminó a la salida de la librería, dejándome solo con el libro en las manos

-¡Espera, no me dijiste tu nombre!—intenté alcanzarlo-¿Me darías al menos tu número?

-Haha, Eren—y sin más salió de la librería, casi corriendo

-Ow…-involuntariamente me agaché, mi mirada se volvió triste—Ni siquiera su nombre…-pagué el libro que me dio el chico que robó mi corazón, haciéndome sentir que mágicamente conocía toda mi historia por unos escasos minutos y salí de la librería con una gran decepción, la mirada viendo hacia el libro recién comprado y suspiré

-"¿Puedo obtener tu número?"—abrí el libro, para hojearlo.

Mi corazón se aceleró, mi respiración se agitó, mis piernas temblaron como locas al ver una hojita pegada al principio del libro:

"Levi Ackerman… 2353171… Hay que conocernos mejor"

-¡Oh Dios Mío!—saqué mi teléfono como flash, entré a los contactos, en la sección "Nuevo contacto" y con una sonrisa de pendejo guardé el número.

" _Nombre del contacto: Levi3_

 _Móvil: 2353171"_

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Aquí ESLAEJ reportándose con un nuevo one-shot :3**

 **Sí, sí… No me regañen por favor! Ya sé que no he actualizado nada, pero es que he estado escuchando mucho "Your number" de SHINee y pues se me ocurrió la idea mientras comía pudín.**

 **Pero desde mañana ya seguiré mi calendario que puse el otro día, lo prometo por Levi bebé.**

 **Dejen un review! :""v**

 **Domo Arigatoo :3**

 **ESLAEJ.**


End file.
